It Began With Rain
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Sara has Greg over to fix her satellite when a huge storm hits, which would keep them there for three days together. Greg falling off the roof and getting hurt didn't help. The two grow closer as Sara takes care of him. Sandle. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I would like to own the show, but Bruckheimer beat me to it. L**

It Began With Rain

"Greg, be careful up there!" Sara called out to Greg.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Greg called back as he fidgeted with the satellite dish.

_Why did I ever get satellite? _Sara leaned back against the door and watched Greg on the roof of her small house. It was windy that day with threats of a storm, and her satellite was blown over by the strong wind. Since Greg would be passing her house as he left for a camping trip, she decided to have him stop by and fix it. "I really appreciate this, Greg," she called up to him. She pulled her jacket a little closer to her as the wind picked up.

"No prob, anything for a pretty lady!" Greg called back with a smile. He didn't see Sara blush. "Almost done," he said as he felt a drop of rain on his arm. "What was that?"

Sara hadn't been paying attention, she was too busy thinking back to the night before.

_She had been at Grissom's after the date they had. She was curious as to why Grissom seemed so down while they were at the diner. She asked him when they got back to his place._

_"Griss? What's wrong?" Sara asked, wrapping her arms around him. She was surprised when he removed her hands._

_"Sara, I can't see you anymore," Grissom replied flatly. "There's someone else, I'm sorry."_

Her thoughts were broken when a couple droplets of water hit her arm. She looked up to find it was starting to rain.

Before either of the two saw it coming, there was a downpour. Greg was still stuck on the roof, unable to see anything due to the heavy rain. He sat and looked for the ladder desperately, wrapping his arms around himself. It said on the news earlier that this was the coldest day Vegas had seen in fifteen years, and the rain didn't help. "Sara? Are you still there?" he asked, shivering. He yelped when a huge lightning bolt lit up the sky.

"Greg! Get down, it's not safe!" Sara called from her doorway. She had a rain coat on now so she wouldn't get wet.

"I can't find the ladder!" Greg shouted as he moved slowly across the roof. "Wait I..ahh!" he shouted as he slipped.

"Greg!" Sara screamed as she watched Greg tumble backwards off the roof. She quickly ran to the back of her house. She found Greg, coughing and spluttering, face down on the ground. Fortunately for him, Sara had a tent in the backyard. He had fallen onto that from the roof, then rolled off and landed front first on the ground. "Oh my god, Greg! Are you ok!" Sara exclaimed as she ran towards Greg.

"As good as I'm gonna get for being covered in dirt," Greg replied with a smile. He managed to sit up.

"Does anything hurt?" Sara asked. She ran her hands across his arms and down his front, surprised at how muscular he felt. Her trance was broken when she ran her hand over his stomach and he winced. She looked at him, slightly worried.

"I landed wrong, I probably just bruised something," Greg replied with a small smile so he wouldn't worry Sara. "I'll be fine, really."

"Let's get you inside, we're both soaked," Sara said. She helped Greg to his feet, slightly more worried when he groaned while getting up. She led him slowly up the stairs into the house and set him in a chair. "I think I should take you to the hospital, just to be safe," she said as she watched him hold himself.

"Sara, really I'm fine, please don't worry. I'm just cold, that's all," Greg replied.

Sara sighed and watched Greg try to shift in the chair. It was obviously causing him some pain. "I'm not going to risk anything dangerous. We're going to the hospital," she said. She made her way to the kitchen and was just about to grab her keys, when a lightning bolt crashed and the power went out. "Great!" she shouted.

"Something wrong?" Greg called from the living room.

"The power is out, and my car is in the garage," Sara said. She picked up the phone only to hear static. "The phone's down too. We'll take your car to the hospital."

The two slowly made their way out to Greg's car in the driveway. After helping Greg into the passenger seat, Sara climbed into the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. The car made several sputtering noises, then went silent.

"Great, my car is stalled," Greg moaned as he leaned his head back in the seat. "No camping trip for me this week.

"You have a bag with clothes and stuff, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Greg asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You'll stay here then," Sara replied, getting out of the car. She opened the back door and pulled all of Greg's stuff out. After running it into her house, she came back for Greg.

"Uugh, not the stairs again," Greg moaned as he got out of the car. "Now when you mention it, it does kinda hurt a little," he said as he continued to hold himself.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Sara said as she got Greg up the stairs. Once in the house, she turned and looked at Greg. "Oh, Greg," she said as she watched him. He was shivering uncontrollably and was soaking wet. She took a moment to think about how cute he was when he was soaked to the skin, then she led him to her bathroom. "At least the hot water still works. Take a hot shower then put on something dry," she said. Greg simply nodded his head and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Thanks, Sara," he called through the door.

"No prob," she answered with a smile. As Greg was in the shower, she dressed in dry pajamas and pulled back her wet hair. Then she went into the dark living room to light some candles. She also grabbed a few blankets out of the closet, it was getting somewhat cold in her house. She also found a small battery operated radio that she kept for emergencies. Flicking it on, she heard a way too happy sounding voice call out.

_We are experiencing heavy rainfall and severe thunderstorms throughout the area. Many areas have lost power already._

"No, really?" Sara sarcastically asked the radio.

_Due to the amount of damage and water, power will be out for at least three days. People are advised to stay in their homes and not venture onto the roads._

"Great, so much for everything in my fridge," she groaned. Then she remembered the large cooler she had in her basement. Quickly running downstairs, she heaved the cooler slowly up the stairs and dragged it into the kitchen. She threw in all the ice packs and ice from her freezer, then put in what was necessary: some bottled water, milk, yogurt and some fruit. She had other things in the cupboards like bread and cereal bars, so she figured it would be ok. She heard the water turn off, meaning Greg was now out of the shower.

Ten minutes later, Greg came out into the dimly lit living room in long pajama pants and an old band shirt.

"Just relax on the couch, Greg, I'll be in there in a minute," Sara called from the kitchen.

"Ok," Greg answered. He heard water running, and wondered what she was doing. He slowly lowered himself on the couch, holding his stomach lightly. The hot water from the shower helped the pain a little, but now that he was warm it was slowly coming back. Noticing the radio on the table, he sighed. "What did they say on the radio?"

"It'll be like this for three days, possibly longer," Sara replied as she came into the living room. She was carrying a hot water bottle with her. Sitting on the floor next to couch, she placed the hot water bottle on Greg's stomach. He winced slightly.

"It hurts," he moaned as he held the bottle in place. "Do you think it's serious?"

"Probably not," Sara answered as she stroked Greg's slightly damp hair. "You would have been out cold or bleeding or something if it was."

This calmed Greg down a little bit. He watched Sara as she played with his hair, frowning slightly when he saw her shiver. Sitting up slowly, he pulled Sara onto the couch.

"This should keep us warm," Sara said as she pulled a blanket along with her. She pressed up against Greg and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Greg put an arm around her to keep her close.

They sat in silence for a while, each thinking different things. Sara thought about the previous night with Grissom. She was very upset that he dumped her, for she had tried so long to get his loving attention. She turned her head quickly when a tear ran down her cheek. Not fast enough, Greg had seen it.

"Sara, what's wrong? You're crying," Greg said as he wiped the tears off her face.

"Oh, nothing really," she said a little too quickly.

"Grissom did something to you," Greg said.

Sara frowned, he knew. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, he did. Told me there was someone else, that he couldn't see me anymore." Sara looked down as more tears came.

"I'm sorry, really," Greg said. He hugged her closer to him, and felt as she wrapped her arms around him too. "Grissom can be a jerk. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Greg, you're so sweet," Sara smiled through tears. She hugged Greg closer to her, taking in the scent of his shirt. It smelled like his cologne. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I'd never hurt you, Sara. I love you too much," Greg said. He froze suddenly when he realized what he had just said.

Sara simply smiled. "I love you too, Greg. Really," she replied. She looked up and saw Greg smiling. "You've always been there for me, and I think it's time I realized it."

"You're amazing," Greg said.

Sara laughed a little, then yawned. "We should get some sleep, considering we're gonna be stuck here for at least three days," she said. She helped Greg into the bedroom. "Up here with me, silly," she said as Greg went for his sleeping bag. Smiling, Greg climbed into bed next to Sara. Once he was settled, Sara snuggled right up against Greg and pulled the covers up around them.

Greg wrapped an arm around Sara. "I love you," he said. He was falling asleep, ignoring the pain that still lingered slightly.

"Love you too," Sara responded. She reached up and passionately kissed Greg on the lips before he fell asleep. The two soon fell fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms with smiled on their faces.

END

_Tell me if ya like it. I might write a sequel going more in depth about Greg's injury, but not sure yet. I like reviews!_


End file.
